L'histoire de Simon Snow
by flaviebouchard
Summary: Cette histoire parle d'un jeune orphelin nommé Simon Snow étudiant à Watford, une école pour jeunes sorciers. L'enfant désire retrouver ses parents.


Simon Snow est un jeune garçon âgé de 11 ans. À la suite de la mort tragique de ses parents i an, la meilleure amie de sa mère, Jane, l'accueille chez elle. Jane était une femme mariée, avec déjà trois jeunes enfants âgés de 2, 4 et 6 ans. Ce n'était pas de bon cœur que Jane l'avait invité à s'installer chez elle, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le choix. Cet endroit n'était pas de tout repos pour Simon. Étant enfant unique, il était habitué au calme dans sa maison. Maintenant il devait partager sa chambre avec un gamin de 2 ans qui pleurait sans cesse. Depuis le deuil qu'il devait maintenant porter, tout était plus difficile, il aimait se retrouver seul et pouvoir penser à eux. Son seul but était de pouvoir les ramener à la vie. La mort de ses parents l'avait terriblement bouleversé. Lorsque Jane remarqua que Simon ne se sentait pas heureux dans sa nouvelle maison, elle lui proposa d'aller dans un pensionnat pour jeunes sorcières et sorciers nommé Watford où elle connaissait un professeur. C'était dans ce pensionnat que Jane avait rencontré sa mère.

Deux semaines plus tard, un samedi soir, Simon arrivait dans une toute nouvelle école, où il ne connaissait personne. Très rapidement, il rencontrera l'ami de Jane, le professeur Benedict, qui lui assigna sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il y vit deux lits, ainsi que deux bureaux avec deux chaises, puis deux armoires. Dos à lui, assis sur sa chaise se trouvait un jeune garçon.

- Salut… Je m'appelle Simon, je viens d'arriver. Je suis nouveau ici.

L'autre garçon se tourna, se leva et lui dit avec un grand sourire : Salut! Moi c'est Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. Le regard perplexe, l'orphelin était plutôt timide.

-Tyra….comment?

-Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, mais tout le monde m'appelle Baz. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter?

Baz était quelqu'un de très confiant, Simon n'avait même pas répondu tandis qu'il commençait déjà à s'avancer vers le couloir, prêt pour lui faire visiter le campus. Simon ne dit rien, et le suivit. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps que les deux jeunes garçons sont vite devenus de grands amis. Baz lui avait présenté l'une de ses bonnes amies: Penelope Bunce. Ils sont vite devenus un trio inséparable. Durant ses cours, il apprenait de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Il était très intéressé par la magie, ça lui changeait les idées. Ses professeurs étaient en général très motivants.

Ce jour-là, les élèves apprenaient à faire disparaître des objets. Ils ont appris une formule pour les faire disparaître, et les faisaient ensuite réapparaître. Ils commençaient d'abord par des objets sans importance, tel un crayon, un manuel et ainsi de suite. Le professeur Benedict leur dit clairement qu'il était interdit de faire ce genre d'expérience sur des êtres humains. Que cela pouvait être très dangereux. Les trois amis se pratiquèrent, ils étaient plutôt bon dans la prononciation de la formule et de la manière de faire bouger cette baguette magique. Ils réussirent très bien les exercices demandés par le professeur. Ils étaient très fiers d'eux.

En soirée, Penelope, Baz et Simon étaient dans l'un des salons communs du pensionnat et discutaient. C'est alors que Simon leur fit une confidence : Vous savez, demain cela fera un an que j'ai perdu mes parents. Ils ont été frappés lors d'un accident de voitures. Un chauffeur de camion avait fait trop d'heures, il s'est endormi au volant, et pendant une courbe, le poids lourd a foncé directement sur leur voiture.

-C'est horrible Simon! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi …

-Je ne vous dis pas ça pour la pitié, je souhaite ramener mes parents à la vie. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Voyons Simon! C'est impossible. On est beaucoup trop jeunes et on n'a pas assez d'expérience pour faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux!

-Allez, s'il vous plaît, je ne serai pas capable sans vous. Si nous sommes capables de faire réapparaître un crayon, pourquoi pas mes parents?

C'est dans un long silence embarrassant que Pénélope et Baz se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment dans quelle aventure ils allaient s'embarquer, mais ils voulaient réellement aider leur ami. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous cette nuit-là, dans un local de laboratoire.

Leur cadran sonna à 11h53 PM. Les garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut, et éteignirent le cadran. Sans faire trop de bruits, ils se sont levés, ont pris leur baguette magique, ainsi que leur manuel et se sont dirigés dans la salle où Penelope les attendait.

-Tu es certain de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire Simon? Lui demanda Penelope

-Non. Mais je ne vis que pour retrouver mes parents. Je suis prêt à tout.

-D'accord… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider?

-Barrez la porte avec du mobilier. Je préparerai la formule et lorsque je la dicterai, soyez prêts à réagir si jamais quelque chose se produit.

Baz et Penelope se regardèrent, inquiets, mais hochèrent la tête et se précipitèrent vers une table. Ils soulevèrent la table et la plaqua contre la porte. Pendant ce temps, Simon prenait de grandes respirations, cherchant la formule dans son manuel. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il demanda à ses amis de s'approcher. La baguette à la main, Simon prononça la formule, ses deux amis regardant un peu partout dans la pièce pour savoir ce qui se passerait. Pendant deux minutes, les trois pensionnaires restèrent en silence. Rien ne se passa. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit près de la porte. Paniqués, ils s'approchèrent de la porte. La porte bougeait. C'était le professeur Benedict qui tentait d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Poussant de toutes ses forces, le professeur entra.

-Mais que faites-vous dans ce laboratoire à cette heure tardive?

Les trois enfants se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Allez, répondez-moi sur le champ!

-Je… Je voulais seulement revoir mes parents… Je testais cela avec la nouvelle formule que vous nous avez appris aujourd'hui répondit Simon avec une larme à l'œil.

-Quoi? S'écria le professeur. Je vous avais formellement interdit de faire cela. Ça peut être très dangereux. Vous auriez pu avoir de graves problèmes jeunes gens!

-Les enfants se sentaient coupables, Penelope regrettait, elle pleurait.

-Bon, puisqu'il ne semble pas y avoir eu de conséquence majeure je ferai comme si je n'avais rien vu. Par contre, si je vous surprends une deuxième fois à faire de la magie sans quelqu'un pour vous surveiller, ou si vous veillez tard la nuit, vous aurez de graves problèmes. Maintenant, retourner vous coucher.

Les trois enfants se précipitèrent vers leurs chambres. Pendant la nuit, Simon eu du mal à s'endormir. Il pensait à ce qui venait se passer. Il était déçu, mais n'allait pas abandonner. Il ne cesserait d'essayer jusqu'à ce que le but soit accompli. Il s'endormit peu de temps après. Mais fut réveillé par une voix quelque peu familière. Il entendit la voix de sa défunte mère. Il entendait la voix, mais n'arrivait pas à la voir.

-Maman, c'est toi?

-Oui mon chéri, maman est là.

-Où es-tu? Je n'arrive pas à te voir répondit le garçon légèrement inquiet.

-C'est compliqué mon chéri, mais tu sais, je suis là, c'est ça l'important non? Tu n'es pas content de voir que j'ai été capable de venir te voir?

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que la formule n'avait pas fonctionné.

-Tu es un meilleur magicien que tu ne le crois. Mais c'est un secret. Tu ne dois dire à personne que je suis là, sinon tu auras des ennuis.

-D'accord Maman. Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir?

-C'est compliqué mon chéri, mais si tu m'aides, tu pourras me voir. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. C'est d'accord?

-Oui maman, tout ce que tu veux.

-D'accord alors maintenant va dormir, et demain pendant à minuit, tu iras dans la même salle que hier soir, avec tes amis, tu amèneras ta baguette et ton livre de magie, c'est d'accord?

-Mais maman… Si le professeur Benedict me surprend j'aurai de graves problèmes, c'est interdit.

-Mon garçon, c'est un risque que tu dois prendre si tu veux me revoir un jour.

-D'accord maman, je vais être là.

-Bien. Maintenant va dormir. Bonne nuit!

-Merci.

Le lendemain matin, Simon se réveilla en sursaut par son cadran. Il n'avait pas assez dormi cette nuit-là, il était très fatigué. Au petit-déjeuner, il raconta à ses deux amis ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et leur demanda d'être encore présents cette nuit. Cependant, ses amis n'étaient pas convaincus. Ils avaient peur de se faire surprendre par un professeur encore une fois. Simon essayait de les convaincre, mais sans succès.

Encore une fois, son cadran sonna à 11h53. Il se leva, prit ses choses. Soudain, une voix l'interpella : Tu vas vraiment y aller? Lui demanda son compagnon de dortoir.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix, je veux qu'elle revienne.

Il y eut un bref silence,

-D'accord. Si c'est si important, je viens avec toi.

Les deux amis marchèrent silencieusement dans le corridor de l'école. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, et déplacèrent une table afin de bloquer la porte.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la tendre voix de sa mère.

-Salut mon chéri. Bon voici ce que tu vas faire. Ouvre ton manuel à la page 56. Lis la troisième formule et dirige ta baguette de la même façon que tu as faite hier soir.

-D'accord. Tu es certaine que c'est sécuritaire?

-Oui mon chéri.

Alors le jeune garçon s'exécuta. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage de sa mère devant lui. Il vit son corps, ses vêtements tout lui ressemblait…Mais ce n'était pas elle. Il pouvait le sentir. La femme devant lui riait. Mais ce n'était pas le rire de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde. Ce n'était pas sa tendre voix. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps. Soudain, la femme se mit à rire. Un rire puissant et fort. Un rire diabolique.

-Mon jeune garçon! Tu croyais réellement qu'on pouvait ressusciter les personnes? Voyons, réfléchis un peu! Autrement personne ne serait mort! Tout le monde vivrait éternellement. Tu sais qui je suis? Je m'appelle Helda. On m'a bannit il y a 25 ans parce que j'étais sois disant trop dangereuse. Je connaissais si bien la magie, je m'en servie lorsque cela me chantait. Et on m'a enlevé ce droit. Puis on m'a enlevé mon corps, Je n'ai été qu'un esprit pendant 25 longue années, vous imaginez? Alors merci de m'avoir donné un corps. Je peux désormais venir hanter et tuer toutes les personnes qui m'ont trahie.

Simon et Baz se regardèrent. Apeurés ils coururent vers la chambre du professeur Benedict. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, ils cognèrent de toute leur force, ils voulaient être certains de le réveiller. Ces après quelques dizaines de coup que la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière s'y cachait un homme vêtu d'une robe de chambre plutôt endormi.

-Monsieur, aidez-nous. Nous avons fait une terrible erreur j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je voulais redonner vie à mes parents… Mais je croyais que ça n'avait pas fonctionné hier soir. Quand j'ai entendu cette voix dans ma chambre… C'était la voix de ma mère qui me disait comment faire pour qu'elle puisse revenir dans notre monde… Alors je l'ai écouté j'ai prononcé la formule et puis cette femme… Elle est apparue. Dans le corps de ma mère. Mais ce n'est que l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un de vilain. Et maintenant elle s'apprête à tuer des gens. Et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ma mère…

Et un sanglot coula le long de sa joue. Il était désespéré. Il savait qu'il risquait énormément en avouant tout à ce professeur, mais c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir commettre le moins de danger possible. Il voulait se rattraper.

-Tout va bien mon garçon, le consola le professeur. Alors dis-moi, quelle formule as-tu prononcé?

-Je … j'ai… C'était la troisième formule de la page….euh… 56 je crois. Dit-il en sanglotant.

-D'accord, et tu sais comment elle s'appelait cette femme?

-Oui… Helda. Vous la connaissez? Serait-elle prête à faire du mal à quelqu'un?

Le professeur ne répondit rien. Il appela quelqu'un au téléphone. La discussion fut brève. Une alarme sonna. Les deux jeunes garçons se retournèrent et virent plusieurs élèves en pyjamas courir dans les couloirs. Les élèves quittaient Watford. C'est alors que Simon compris que ce qui se passait était grave. Très grave. Le professeur raccrocha le téléphone puis discuta avec les garçons.

-Baz, va rejoindre les autres élèves. Simon, toi tu restes avec moi.

Baz ne comprit pas pourquoi lui devait partir et Simon rester, mais il quitta la pièce sans parler.

-Simon, ce que tu as fait est très dangereux. Nous devons retourner à l'endroit où tu as prononcé la formule, et c'est toi et seulement toi qui pourra remettre tout ça en ordre puisque c'est toi qui a prononcé la formule pour remettre son esprit dans un corps. Alors maintenant, dirige moi vers l'endroit où tu as fait de la magie.

Le trajet se fut en silence. Simon se sentait énormément coupable. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment la magie pouvait être dangereuse. Il était surtout très nerveux. Il doutait de lui-même. Et s'il n'était pas capable de réparer son erreur? Et si des gens se faisaient blesser par sa faute? Il devait arrêter de penser. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le laboratoire, la femme n'était plus là. Évidemment, elle était déjà partie. Elle profitait de sa liberté maintenant obtenue. Le professeur sorti le manuel et le mit sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et expliqua à Simon ce qu'il allait se passer : Simon, pendant que je prononcerai la formule, tu me tiendras la main, et jamais tu ne la lâcheras, c'est d'accord? Nous allons trouver Helda.

-Oui monsieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du proviseur. C'est là qu'était Helda. Le professeur posa le manuel sur le bureau du directeur et tourna les pages. Lorsqu'il trouva la page, il dit au jeune garçon de prononcer cette formule. Simon n'était pas très confiant et vraiment très stressé. Il prononça la formule. Puis rien ne se passa. Le professeur, frustré, lui dit de recommencer. Ils ne pouvaient abandonner et risquer que tes gens soient blessés. Simon redit la formule une deuxième fois, mais toujours rien ne se passait. La formule était longue, et plutôt compliquée à prononcer. D'ailleurs, la peur du jeune orphelin qui faisait trembler sa voix n'aidait guère. C'est alors que le jeune garçon entendit les paroles de sa mère, en souvenir, l'encourageant. Il prit son courage à deux mains, cessa de trembler, puis prononça la formule.

En une seconde, tout bougeait dans la pièce. Le sol tremblait. Un trou fut formé dans le sol. Il tournait. Comme une tornade. Simon voyait le corps de sa mère, inerte, couché sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il a vu un fantôme, l'esprit d'Helda, qui sortait du corps de sa mère, puis en quelques secondes, l'âme fut emportée par le trou. Et petit à petit, le trou se referma, avec l'esprit d'Helda à l'intérieur. Tout ça s'est passé tellement vite.

Il sortit ensuite de l'école en compagnie du professeur. Il alla rejoindre ses amis. Il vu de loin Benedict parler au directeur, puis peu de temps après, le directeur fit rentrer les élèves dans l'école, s'excusant pour l'incident.

Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé malgré la maladresse de Simon. Par contre, l'enfant avait enfreint les règles établies par l'école à deux reprises. Le lendemain de l'évènement, Simon fut appelé par le proviseur, qui l'invitait à s'asseoir dans son bureau. Il lui expliqua qu'il était impossible pour lui, de garder un élève ayant enfreint d'importantes règles dans son école. Il avait déjà mis la vie de plusieurs étudiants en danger. Durant la journée, il fit ses baguages, dit au revoir à tous ses amis, puis quitta Watford avec beaucoup de regrets.


End file.
